Otra historia Seddie
by Hola5651
Summary: Después del show de icarly Gibby se queda hablando con Sam y ¡la besa!, pero lo que no sabían era que Freddie habia estado viendo todo desde la puerta. Así Freddie decide darle celos a Sam hasta que porfin admiten sus sentimientos SEDDIE
1. Otra historia Seddie

Al terminar el show Carly y Freddie bajaron a la cocina para comer fruta dejando a Sam y a Gibby arriba en el estudio y así empezaron a hablar:

Gibby: El show de hoy fue bueno

Sam: Obvio, aunque hubiera sido mejor si hubiéramos frito a Freddie

Gibby: Ash otra vez con Freddie ¿por qué siempre hablas de el?

Sam: Ok de acuerdo lo siento Gibby perdón no creí que te molestaría

Gibby: Pues si me molesta y bastante

Sam: Pero entonces ¿por qué hablas tan calmado?

Gibby: Es que no puedo enojarme cerca de ti

Sam: ¿Ha?

Gibby: Si tan solo pudieras entender

Sam: Entender ¿Qué?

Gibby: Desde que te vi por primera vez en la escuela

Sam: ¿Cuándo te hice calzón chino?

Gibby: Si jeje la primera de muchas veces

Sam: Pero bueno no cambies de tema Giboso

Gibby: Ha si es cierto, bueno desde que te vi yo…yo

Sam: Ash dilo ya que quiero ir a comer algo

Gibby: De acuerdo, de acuerdo ya te digo pues no te me enojes

Sam: estoy perdiendo la paciencia

Gibby: ¿Qué acaso aun no entiendes?

Sam empieza a hablar sin sabes que Freddie estaba escuchando desde hace rato, ya que Carly lo había mandado a buscar a Sam y a Gibby

Sam: no aun no entiendo así que dilo y ya ¿ok?

Gibby: ESTOY ENAMORADO DE TI SAM

Sam y Freddie: ¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿Qué? (Por suerte para Freddie el grito de Sam fue más alto que el de el por lo cual no se dieron cuenta de que estaba ahí

Gibby: así es Sam TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO

Sam se limito a quedarse con la boca abierta, pero a Freddie le recorría el cuerpo un escalofrió ya que tenía miedo de lo que respondería Sam, pero Gibby no le dio tiempo a Sam para contestar algo Gibby la agarro de la cintura y la beso apasionadamente durante 10 seg. Freddie que presencio toda la escena se fue de hay con el corazón destrozado.

Al llegar abajo Carly al verlo tan triste, casi llorando le pregunto:

Carly: ¿a ti que te paso?

Freddie: nada es que…

En eso bajan Sam y Gibby

Freddie: ¡HA! Que ellos te lo expliquen


	2. Chapter 2

Sam: ¿Explicar qué?

Carly: El porqué Freddie esta tan raro

Gibby: ¿Y Sam que culpa de que Freddie este raro?

Freddie: De ESO hablo

Carly: ¿De Gibby?

Freddie: No, de lo que Gibby hizo

Carly: ¿Dar vueltas como loco en iCarly?

Freddie: No yo hablo de lo que hizo cuando termino el show y estaba con Sam

Gibby y Sam se miran sorprendidos

Gibby con tono de miedo: haaaaa… ¿de qué hablas?

Sam: Si ¿de qué hablas?

Carly: Ok empiezo a creer que aquí sobro así que me voy a mi cuarto

Sam: Te acompaño

Freddie: Ho no tú te quedas aquí

Sam: Solo por esta vez Fredalupe

Gibby: ¿Qué pasa Freddie?

Sam: Si ¿Por qué quieres hablar con los dos?

Freddie: Porque los dos están involucrados en esto

Gibby: Ya dinos que está pasando ¿quieres?

Sam: Si Freddie

Freddie: Lo que pasa es que ustedes dos…

Sam y Gibby: ¿Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii?

Freddie: Pues que se besaron

Silencio incomodo

Sam: Qu…que ¿Qué?

Freddie: Que ustedes se besaron

Gibby: Claro que no

Freddie: Claro que sí, Yo los vi

Sam intentando cambiar de tema: ¿Nos estabas espiando?

Freddie: No cambies de tema Sam

Gibby: Bu bu bueno… no hay por qué alarmarnos, tan solo fue un besito

Freddie: Si pero fue con Sam

Sam: ¿Yyyyyyyyyyyy?

Freddie: Pues que yo teeeeeeeee… quería preguntar si estabas de acuerdo

Sam: Por supuesto, si no me hubiera parecido lo habría golpeado ¿no crees?

Freddie: Pues si bueno… supongo pero…

Gibby: Pero bueno no importa. ¿Sam?


	3. Chapter 3

Sam: ¿Sip?

Gibby: ¿Te gustaría ir por un licuado?

Sam: ¿Contigo? Por supuesto

Gibby: Ok, entonces adiós Freddie

Sam: Adiós Fredamama

Freddie: Adiós Gibby, Adiosito Sam

Sam y Gibby salen del departamento de Carly, dejando a Freddie con el corazón roto.

Al siguiente día en la escuela:

Carly estaba sacando unos libros de su casillero y entonces llegan Sam y Gibby

Carly: Buenos días tortolos

Sam: ¿QUEEEEEEE?

Carly: Hay ¿enserio creen que me fui a mi cuarto?, me escondí y escuche todito

Sam y Gibby algo incómodos: Ha…

Carly: Por cierto ¿han visto a Freddie?

Gibby: No ¿Por qué?

Carly: No lo he visto en todo el día

Pero entonces Sam le hace señas de que voltee atrás de ella, ella al voltear ve a Freddie sonriente.

Sam y Gibby: Bueno chicos nosotros tenemos que irnos ya

Carly: Ok adiós señor y señora Gibby

Freddie: Si, si, como sea adiós

Sam y Gibby se van tomados de la mano, y cuando eso pasa…

Freddie: ¿Carly?

Carly: ¿He?

Freddie: Me preguntaba si…

Carly: ¿Si?

Freddie: ¿Me podrías ayudar a darle celos a Sam?

Carly: Te sigue gustando ¿cierto?

Freddie: Claro que no

Carly: Entonces ¿por qué quieres darle celos?

Freddie: Es que no solo me gusta LA AMO

Carly: Ouuuuuuuuuuuu

Freddie: Si si si bueno me vas a ayudar ¿sí o no?

Carly: De acuerdo pero… ¿Cómo lo harás?

Freddie: Diremos que somos novios

Carly: ¡¿¡¿¡¿Qué!

Freddie: Es la única forma en la que Sam enloquecerá

Carly: Pero estoy saliendo con un chico bastante lindo


	4. Chapter 4

Freddie: Ash yo he hecho muchas cosas por ti

Carly: Cierto

Freddie: Shhhhhhhhhhh hay vienen

Carly: Ok… pero siquiera que parezca que lo somos ¿no?

Freddie: Lo lamento

Llegan Sam y Gibby

Freddie: ¿Ya fueron por los licuados y volvieron?

Gibby: No, la Srta. Briggs estaba en la puerta así que volvimos

Carly: Ha ok, por cierto tenemos algo que decirles

Sam: ¿Qué pasa carlangas?

Freddie: Bueno pues… Sa digo Carly y yo somos…

Carly: Novios

Freddie agarra por la cintura a Carly

Sam: ¡¿¡¿¡¿Qué?... bien

Gibby: bien por ustedes, ahora si me permiten mi princesa Puckett y yo debemos ir a ver si la Srta. Briggs ya se fue

+++++++++++++++++++++++Pensamiento de Freddie+++++++++++++++++++

¿Qué? ¿Qué qué? ¿Cómo se le ocurre a Gibby decirle a Sam Princesa Puckett?, así es como le digo YO, tan solo porque no estoy con ella ¿cree que le puede decir así?, pues no, la voy a recuperar

+++++++++++++++Fin del pensamiento de Freddie++++++++++++++++++++

Sam: ¿Freddie?... ¿Freddie?

Freddie: ¿He?

Gibby: No has hablado en 5 minutos

Freddie: Ha perdón… es que… estaba admirando lo linda que esa SSSS… Carly

Carly: Ou gracias amor (le da un besito)

Sam se ve algo molesta: Bueno ok. Gibby ya vámonos

Gibby: de acuerdo Princesa Puckett

Sam y Gibby se van

Carly: Hay como eres tonto "¿estaba admirando lo linda de SSSS?", tu ibas a decir Sam

Freddie: Perdona es que se me olvida

Carly: Ok, pero ten cuidado

Freddie: De acuerdo

Al día siguiente en casa de Carly:


	5. Chapter 5

Carly y Freddie planeaban como darle celos a Sam cuando llega Gibby:

Gibby: Hola chicos

Freddie: Wo wo wo no hay nada de Gibeeeee o ¿algo así?

Gibby: Es que esto es importante

Carly. ¿Qué pasa Gibbs?

Gibby: Miren es que Sam y yo…

Freddie: ¿Qué le hiciste Gibby? Te juro que si la lastimaste te mato

Gibby: No, no nada de eso…

Carly: Entonces ¿Qué paso?

Gibby: Eso es lo que les trato de explicar miren Sam y yo estábamos Camino hacia aquí y Sam llevaba un jamón ya que tenía hambre para variar, pero bueno como yo también tenía hambre le robe un poquito y ella…

Freddie: ¿¡¿¡¿¡QUE!

Carly y Gibby se le quedan viendo con sorpresa a Freddie

Freddie: ¿Le robaste jamón?, ¿La conoces?

Gibby: Eso creía

Carly: Pero y ahora ¿Dónde está?

Freddie:… Yo… ahora vuelvo

Inmediatamente sale del lugar mientras Carly y Gibby se ven extrañados. Freddie sabe que Sam está en la salida de emergencia, aquel lugar donde se dieron su primer beso, y en efecto hay la encuentra:

Freddie: ¿Estás enojada con Gibby?

Sam: ¿Cómo me encontraste?

Freddie: ¿Qué acaso no es obvio que este se nuestro lugar?

Sam: ¿NUESTRO lugar?

Freddie: Si, para pensar

Sam: Ha claro

Freddie: Pero aun así no has contestado mi pregunta, ¿estás enojada con Gibby?

Sam: La verdad… no es tan solo que…tú tenías razón

Freddie: ¿En qué?

Sam: Que cuando me beso Gibby quizá…

Freddie: ¿No querías?

Sam: Yo no lo diría así, es tan solo que…

Freddie: Vamos, dime

Sam: Gibby no está mal pero… yo esperaba eso de alguien más y por eso estoy enojada con Gibby

Freddie: No entiendo


	6. Chapter 6

Sam: Porque me arruino ese día

Freddie: Entonces ¿no querías que te besara?

Sam: No, siquiera en ese momento no…

Freddie: Y ¿se puede saber por qué?

Sam: Porque ese día le iba a decir a alguien que estaba enamorada de el

+++++++++++++++++++++++Pensamiento de Freddie+++++++++++++++++++

Tal vez, solo tal vez ese sea yo… ¿seré yo?, no eso no es posible, Sam me odia… pero y si…

+++++++++++++++Fin del pensamiento de Freddie++++++++++++++++++++

Sam: ¿Por qué haces eso?

Freddie: ¿Qué cosa?

Sam: Cuando estoy hablando contigo de repente dejas de hablar por varios minutos

Freddie: Ha lo lamento es que estaba pensando… entonces ¿a quien le ibas a decir?

Sam: ¿Enserio?... ¿crees que te diría?

Freddie: es que pensé que éramos amigos

La cara de Sam se pone roja y se le ven los ojos cristalinos a punto de llorar

Freddie: ¿Qué te pasa?

Sam: Nada… tan solo vete

Freddie: No… me importa lo que te pasa Sam

Sam: De acuerdo si no te vas tú me voy yo

Sam se va de ahí seguida por Freddie. Al estar frente a la casa de Freddie por fin alcanza a Sam

Sam: Suéltame Freddie

Freddie: No Sam, si te suelto iras a hablar con Gibby

Sam: Pues si… es mi novio

Freddie: ¿Por qué?

Sam: ¿He?

Freddie: ¿Por qué es tu novio?, a ti ni te gustaba… bueno te gustaba molestarlo

Sam: Igual que yo a ti y hace 5 meses y 6 días éramos novios ¿no?

Freddie: Si pero eso… ¿llevas la cuenta?

Sam: Este… mmmmmm… No, claro que no… era un estimado

Freddie: Uno…dos…tres…cuatro…cin… pues es un estimado muy preciso ¿no crees?

Sam: Bueno… no soy tan mala en matemáticas

Freddie: Pero aun no me has dicho ¿de quién te enamoraste?

Al decir esto Sam agarra de los hombros a Freddie y lo besa por 12 segundos, al igual que en iOmg.


	7. Chapter 7

Después de besarlo:

Freddie bastante sorprendió: Yo…estem…

Sam: Mmmm… será mejor que vaya con Carly

Freddie: No Sam espera

Sam: ¿Qué?

Freddie la toma de la cintura y la vuelve a besar hasta que Carly sale de su departamento:

En el pasillo:

Carly: Sam ¿no has visto a…? HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Sam rápidamente da un salto y se pone a lado de Freddie

Sam: ¡Carly!

Carly: ¡Sam!

Freddie: ¡Carly!

Carly: ¡Freddie!

Sam: ¡Freddie! ... digo… Carly ¿qué haces aquí?

Carly: Salí a buscar a Freddie porque ya se había tardado… pero ahora veo por qué y… además no tengo por qué darte explicaciones

Freddie: No…no es que fui a buscar a Sam y luego íbamos de regreso y… me iba a abrazar por ir por ella y se tropezó y nos besamos

Carly y Sam: ¿Enserio?

Freddie le da un ligero codazo a Sam

Sam: Digo… si enserio

Carly: Ok

Spencer: ¡Carlyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!

Carly: Es mejor que entre

Carly vuelve a entrar a su departamento

Sam: ¿Ha?

Freddie: Antes debes terminar con Gibby y yo con Carly

Sam: Ha y luego ¿podemos decirles?

Freddie: Por supuesto que no

Sam: ¿He?

Freddie: viste como reacciono Carly con el beso así que imagínate con qué pasaría si fuéramos novios

Sam:… Cierto

Freddie: Cada vez que nos vayamos a ver decimos que saldremos con nuestro "novio"

Sam: pero en algún momento se enteraran ¿no?

Freddie: Si… pero no ahora

Sam: de acuerdo


	8. Chapter 8

Freddie: entonces yo le hablo a Carly al pasillo y termino con ella y cuando llegues a tu casa le hablas por teléfono a Gibby y terminas con el ¿ok?

Sam: Ok… pero ¿no crees que Carly te golpeara?

Freddie: Na me aguantare… además de que me lo merezco

Sam: ¿Por qué dices eso?

Freddie: porque intente usarla para darte celos

Sam: ¿por eso andabas con ella?

Freddie: Claro, después de todo tan solo anduve enamorado de ella por 1 año

Sam: y entonces ¿por qué parecieron más?

Freddie: Porque según yo ella era la niña más bella del mundo

Sam:… ¿Enserio quieres hablar de eso?

Freddie: Es que no me dejaste terminar… yo creía eso pero esa imagen se quedo hay aunque me gustara otra, por eso no me daba cuanta de lo hermosa que era la Princesa Puckett. No estaba enamorado de Carly, sino de la idea de tener una novia ideal

Sam: Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Freddie: A quien en verdad amo es a mi Princesa Puckett

Sam: Ok ve a terminar con Carly para poder besarte

Sam no obtuvo respuesta ya que Freddie salió corriendo hacia el departamento de Carly con tanta prisa que no abrió la puerta así que cayó de sentón al piso pero inmediatamente se paro, abrió la puerta y entro.

Freddie: CARLYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Freddie: CARLYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Carly: ¿Qué pasa?

Freddie: Lo logramos

Carly: ¿Qué cosa?

Freddie: Que Sam y yo estemos juntos

Carly: felicidades

Freddie: Grítame y golpéame

Carly: ¿Qué?

Freddie: Le dije a Sam que terminaría contigo así que grítame y golpéame

Carly: No hay problema (se aclara la garganta) ¿Qué? ¿Cómo QUE TERMINAR? APENAS LLEVAMOS 1 DIA NO NO ME DIGAS NADA NO ME MERECES (cachetea a Freddie) ADIOS

Sale del departamento y se encuentra con Sam

Sam: ¿Que paso Carlangas?

Carly: Odio a Freddie LO ODIO

Sam: ¿A dónde vas?

Carly: Tan solo debo alejarme


	9. Chapter 9

Sam: Ok avísame si te puedo ayudar en algo

Carly: Ok adiós

Sam entra al departamento:

Sam y Freddie se sonríen, Freddie corre a donde esta Sam

Freddie: Ya esta

Sam: Tan solo falta Gibby

Freddie: Hash ¿no podemos darnos ni un besito mientras?

Sam: Quizá… si te lo ganas

Freddie: Te comprare un jamón

Sam: Te amo

Sam y Freddie se besan por 8 segundos

Freddie: Ya lo estaba extrañando

Sam: ¿Qué cosa?

Freddie: Los labios de mi Princesa Puckett

Sam: Pero todavía no es tuya hasta que termine con Gibby

Freddie: Pero bueno mañana por fin volveremos a ser novios

Gibby: Hola chicos

Sam y Freddie: HAAAAAAAAAAAA

Gibby: Hay perdón no quería espantarte Freddie, ¿Sam sigues enojada?

Sam: Nop, ya no

Gibby: que bueno amor

Gibby intenta besar a Sam pero ella se voltea a ver a Freddie por lo que Gibby le dio un beso en el cachete. Gibby se quedo algo confundido pero en ese momento tuvo que irse dejando a Sam y Freddie a solas

Freddie: Esto ya es demasiado

Sam: Siquiera lo pude evitar ¿no?

Freddie: Tienes razón Princesa Puckett

Freddie se acerca a besar a Sam pero en eso entra Gibby y Sam es la primer a en reaccionar

Sam: Auch ¿seguro que no tengo nada en el ojo?

Freddie le sigue la corriente: Si tienes una pestaña

Sam: Ha hola Gibby

Freddie: Hola Gibboso

Gibby: Tan solo vine por mi PeraPad así que adiós

Gibby se va

Freddie: Ahora ¿Dónde nos quedamos?

Sam: Déjate ya de babosadas

Sam besa a Freddie apasionadamente. Pero lo que ellos no saben es que Carly ha estado presenciando todo desde la puerta


	10. Chapter 10

Carly no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a sus dos mejores amigos besándose pero su sonrisa desapareció al pensar en que debería actuar enojada con Freddie. Hasta que pensó en algo, pero primero se fijo en que hubieran terminado de besarse para entrar.

Después de besarse:

Carly con tono enojado: FREDIE: tengo que hablar contigo

Sam y Freddie se ven preocupados

Freddie: Ok…Habla pues

Carly: En privado

Sam: ¿Por qué no aquí?

Sam susurrando: Donde pueda ver que no lo mates

Carly: ¿He?

Sam: Nada

Carly se dirigió a su habitación seguida por Freddie.

Sam: Grita si te está matando

Freddie: tranquila no creo que sea TAN violenta

Sam Le lanzo una mirada de ¿en serio? A Freddie

Freddie: De acuerdo gritare

Sam: le da un besito rápido

Freddie se va al cuarto de Carly

Carly: Freddie ¿no sería mejor decirle la verdad a Sam?

Freddie: ¿Cuál verdad?

Carly: La de que no somos, fuimos ni seremos novios

Freddie: Supongo que sería bueno pero ¿qué tal si se molesta?

Carly: ¿Qué tal si se molesta porque no le dijiste?

Freddie: ¿Por qué tiene que molestarse a fuerzas?

Carly: Es preferible que se moleste por la verdad a que se moleste por la mentira ¿no crees?, además ¿qué tal si se entera por alguien que no seas tú?

Freddie: Tienes razón le diré ahora mismo… pero necesito que estés tu para que le confirmes que es verdad y además que te asegures que no me mate

Carly. Hay no es TAN violenta

Freddie le lanza a Carly una mirada de ¿En serio?

Carly: Si iré contigo

Llegando a la sala Carly y Freddie encuentran a Sam comiendo jamón para variar

Freddie: No hay nada que ames más que el jamón ¿cierto?

Sam: Claro que no, si me quitaran el jamón no pensaría vivir mas

Carly: Sam: Freddie y yo tenemos algo que confesarte

Sam con cara de preocupación: ¿Es sobre Freddie y tú?

Freddie: Si, pero no es lo que crees


	11. Chapter 11

Sam: De acuerdo. ¿Entonces qué es?

Freddie: Mira es que cuando empezaste a salir con Gibby (lo dice algo molesto) se nos ocurrió que tal vez si Carly y yo salíamos tú te pondrías…

Carly: Celosa

Sam: ¿Y?

Freddie: Bueno pues Carly y yo nunca fuimos novios… tan solo fingimos serlo para que dejaras a Gibby

Carly: Y cuando no funciono resulto ser que no era necesario ya que al parecer besaste a Freddie

Sam: ¿QUE? Pero yo… em… ¿Cómo te enteraste?

Sam piensa un rato y dice

Sam: ¿Estabas espiando por el picaporte como la mama de Freddie?

Carly algo nerviosa: Claro que no… em… No cambies de tema Sam

Freddie: ¿Así que no estás molesta?

Sam: No… de hecho no podría estar más feliz

Carly y Freddie: ¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿QUÉ?

Sam: Si porque eso significa que tu y Freddie no fueron novios

Sam dice eso esbozando una sonrisa

Freddie: Entonces no me vas a matar

Sam: Bueno si eso es lo que quieres

Freddie: No no no así estoy bien

Carly: Hay Sam

Sam: Ahora seguiré comiendo

Carly: ¿Por qué te gusta tanto el jamón Sam?

Sam: No lo sé pero jamás lo cambiaría por nada. Es sagrado para mí

Freddie: Entonces no creo que te caigan bien los vegetarianos ¿o sí?

Sam: El día en que diga que soy vegetariana, que odio el tocino Boliviano y que ya no te amo yo seré como Melanie

Carly: ¿O sea nunca?

Freddie: Nunca dirías eso ¿o sí?

Sam: Claro que no

Entra Spencer

Spencer: Hola Carly… y amigos de Carly que al parecer no los quieren en su casa

Sam, Freddie y Carly: Hola Spencer

Al día siguiente en la escuela:

Carly: y ¿ya sabes que regalarle a Freddie de cumpleaños?

Sam: ¿Debo darle algo a Freddie?

Carly: Si ya eres su novia

Sam: ¿enserio?

Freddie: Hola Carly, Hola Sammy


	12. Chapter 12

Sam: Hola Freddamama

Freddie: ¿Los apodos no terminaran?

Sam: Claro que no

Freddie: Me alegro, mi vida seria aburrida si no me molestaras

Carly: Bueno ¿ya estás listo para tu cumpleaños Freddie?

Freddie: ¿Habrá fiesta?

Carly y Sam: Claro

Freddie: Entonces si

Sam: ¿Qué te gustaría de regalo?

Carly: Eso no se vale tu debes pensar en uno para el… ¿Qué te gustaría de regalo?

Freddie: Chicas ustedes deben pensar en uno para mi

Sam y Carly tristes: De acuerdo

Freddie: aun así les quedan 4 días

Sam: ¿NADA MAS?

Freddie: no es tan poquito tiempo

Unas horas antes de la fiesta de Freddie:

Sam y ¿tú que le compraste Carly?

Carly: Una cámara profesional con más de 100 mega pixeles, ¿y tú?

Sam: Ya lo veras… ¿tienes jamón?

Carly: Si Sam

Sam se va directo al refrigerador y empieza a comer

Carly: ¿Hay algo que te importe más que el jamón?

Sam con la boca llena: ¿Qué?

Carly: Que si… nada olvídalo

Ya después de la fiesta

Sam se había aburrido y se fue a la salida de emergencias así que ya terminada la fiesta Freddie se fue para alcanzar a Sam:

Freddie: Hola Princesa Puckett

Sam: Hola Freddmama

Freddie: ¿porque te fuiste?

Sam: Había demasiada gente

Freddie: Ha, claro

Sam: Ha por cierto… toma tu regalo

Decía Sam mientras le daba una caja bastante grande y redonda. Freddie la tomo emocionado… pero su emoción se fue cuando al abrir la caja se dio cuenta de que estaba llena de puro jamón

Freddie: Ha ¿Sam?

Sam: ¿Sip?

Freddie: ¿Este no es un regalo más bien para ti?

Sam sonriendo: No es para ti


	13. Chapter 13

Freddie: Pero no entiendo Sam, ¿Por qué me diste jamón?

Sam: Se me ocurrió que como te gustan las cosas cursis te di jamón

Freddie la vio con una mirada de tristeza y confusión

Sam casi llorando: ¿No te gusto?, Sabia que debía comprarte una cosa tecnológica

Antes de que Freddie pudiera decir algo Sam salió corriendo de la salida de emergencia

Después de dos horas de estar buscando a Sam llego a casa de Carly y le dijo:

Freddie: ¿Carly no has visto a Sam?

Carly: No estaba contigo

Freddie la miro tristemente mientras le explicaba todo

Carly: ERES UN TONTO FREDDIE

Freddie: ¿Qué?

Carly: Lo que oíste

Freddie la miro confundido

Carly ¿No lo entiendes?

Freddie: No así que explícamelo por favor

Carly: ¿recuerdas lo que dijo Sam acerca del jamón?

Freddie: ¿Qué de todo lo que ha dicho?

Flash Back

_**Carly: ¿Por qué te gusta tanto el jamón Sam?**_

_**Sam: No lo sé pero jamás lo cambiaría por nada. Es sagrado para mí**_

_**Freddie: Entonces no creo que te caigan bien los vegetarianos ¿o sí?**_

_**Sam: El día en que diga que soy vegetariana, que odio el tocino Boliviano y que ya no te amo yo seré como Melanie**_

_**Carly: ¿O sea nunca?**_

_**Freddie: Nunca dirías eso ¿o sí?**_

_**Sam: Claro que no**_

Fin del Flash Back

Freddie: sigo sin entender

Carly: Hay enserio que eres menso

Flash Back

_**Carly: ¿Hay algo que te importe más que el jamón?**_

_**Sam con la boca llena: ¿Qué?**_

_**Carly: Que si… nada olvídalo**_

Fin del Flash Back

Freddie: ¿Lo que quieres decir es que ella me dio el jamón porque…?

Carly: Exacto, y tu ni siquiera le sonreíste


End file.
